1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high density magnetic recording mediums comprising a metallic thin recording layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For high density recording, it is essential that magnetic recording mediums have a high coercive force. Known magnetic recording mediums of the type which comprise a metallic thin recording layer are generally made by a procedure of providing a substrate and subjecting the substrate to a physical vapor deposition such as sputtering, thereby forming a metallic thin layer directly on the substrate. However, this type of magnetic recording medium has been found to be disadvantageous with respect to coercive force, modulation noise, corrosion resistance and the like characteristic properties. This is unsatisfactory for high density recording.